deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool VS Mask
Deadpool VS Mask is the 118th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Deadpool from Marvel Comics and The Mask from the series of the same name in a battle between wacky comic book killers. Deadpool was reprised by Curtis Arnott (Takahata101) and Mask was voiced by Kyle Igneczi. Description Make sure you've got good 4th wall insurance for this exciting episode of DEATH BATTLE! Interlude The RoosterTeeth logo is shown, then paused. Boomstick: You sure this is gonna work? This'll shut him up for good? Wiz: Trust me, it's the perfect plan. Boomstick: Okay then, let's get started. The RoosterTeeth logo is played. (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: To most of us, the laws of reality are unbending rules we never question. Boomstick: Even for us. But for some people, they are more like... guidelines. Wiz: Such as Deadpool, Marvel's merc with a micropenis. Boomstick: And the Mask, a total chad who just oozes big dick energy. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick looking off in anticipation) Wiz: Huh... Could've sworn that would get his attention. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win- (Deadpool's animated avatar pops on the screen) Deadpool: My third Death Battle! HA! Wait, what was that about a micropenis? Deadpool Wiz: Every famous superhero has a special something that makes them recognizable. Some are gothic knights of darkness, a showcase of order versus chaos. Some are instantly relatable, a prime example of an average person in a not-so-average world. Boomstick: And some are shoved in your face over and over and OVER AGAIN until you just can’t take it anymore! (An animated avatar of Deadpool appears on-screen.) Deadpool: Aw, shucks! Are you talking about me? You’re such a sweet talker~! Boomstick: GO AWAY. Deadpool: We've been through this, but why stop a good thing? Hi, I'm Wade Wilson, masterful mercenary and twice robbed of winning People Magazine’s "Sexiest Man Alive" award. Way back, I got stuck in a seriously shitty situation called Cancer, the worst supervillain. But then the good folks of Department K offered me a cure! Sounded great, until I learned the big plot twist. Wiz: Department K is actually a sect of the Weapon X program, a top-secret project for crafting super-soldiers by any means necessary. Boomstick: They shot Wade up with 50 CCs of hot, creamy Wolverine juice. It gave him the same crazy healing factor, but also turned his face into an improv comedy prop. Weasel: You look like an avocado had sex with an older, more disgusting avocado. Wade: Yeah... Wiz: After escaping in gruesome fashion, Wade resumed his life as a mercenary, taking the name, Deadpool. Deadpool: Hey, when you have a healing factor that would make even Logan's nuclear-charred adamantine skeleton blush, you let yourself gnash on that sandwich every once in a while. I survived gunshot wounds, impalement, organ destruction, soupifacation, and even freaking disintegration. Good luck trying to take me out! Deadpool: Yeah, well, me and space Grimace have a really deep relationship... 'bout as deep as I am with his girlfriend, heyo! Deadpool: Well, as much as I like getting resurrected after that, I like doing the opposite to other people even more. As in killing them. With weapons, especially my lovely Golden Girls, Bea and Arthur. Deadpool: And if I'm feeling good, I might delete you later with anyone of the wacky weapons of mass destruction I picked up on my misadventures. Like a gun that wipes you from history, the actual Venom symbiote, and the seventh infinity stone, the Continuity Gem. It rewrites canon itself and could even make Wiz and Boomstick bearable co-hosts. I mean maybe. Deadpool: Wait, what? Deadpool: Guys, what the hell, you know I can kick people through concrete walls and yank around a six-ton helicopter, right? Deadpool: Hey, hey, hey! I was outrunning a goddamn airplane, do you know how fast airplanes are? Jesus H. Christ almighty, do some research for once, you frauds! Deadpool: You know, I done this Death Battle bullshit three times now, and can I just say, I hope you douchebags never change. I. Love it. All the over the top chomping on popcorn and chimichangas while your heads explode trying to figure out how I could possibly lose this one. Toodles! The Mask Wiz: Psychologist Carl Jung once described the persona as “a kind of mask”, designed on the one hand to make a definite impression on others, and the other to conceal the true nature of the individual. Boomstick: Uh, right! Wiz: Basically, who we are on the inside is different than who we are on the outside. But what if putting on a mask could actually reveal what was underneath it? Boomstick: Underneath the mask? You mean your face? Wiz: I... don't even know how to start to answer that. Boomstick: Use your mouth, it's on your face. Well, while Wiz is trying to figure out how masks work, dumbass, let's talk about one mask in particular. [https://the-mask.fandom.com/wiki/The_Mask_(object) The Mask]. Wiz: Its origins are shrouded in mystery. Some say it was used as a part of an African tribal ritual. Others say it was created by Loki, the Norse God of Mischief. Boomstick: Who knows and who cares? It wound up in the hands of Stanley Ipkiss, the slobbiest, dorkiest loser this side of Deadpool. Deadpool: Regenerating degenerates have feelings too, you know! Wiz: Curious, Stanley donned the mask, and was transformed from an everyman to a superman. The Mask: Sssssmokin'! Wiz: And now he's a big green cartoon character the media dubbed "Big Head". Boomstick: But you can just call him "The Mask". With his newfound powers, Stanley would take on the mob, get the girl, and live happily ever after. Right? Wiz: Don't let the family movie fool you. Sorry, movies. I always forget that second one. Boomstick: Don't blame ya. This ain't your silly Steamboat Willie shenanigans. Get ready for some good old-fashioned hardcore violence! Wiz: See, the mask itself is alive, and it desires nothing more than absolute carnage. By tapping into its wearer's repressed id, it can turn a nebbish nobody like Stanley into a rampaging serial killer. Boomstick: Complete with Bugs Bunny powers! Horrifying. Wiz: Meta-fictional combat scientists like myself have long speculated about a unifying theory that could explain the source of the Mask's power. We call this phenomenon, Toon Force. Death Battle We see a tall building as we then see the top of it. Suddenly, we see Wade Wilson aka Deadpool crashing from a window as he was trying to grab the enchanted mask. The moment then turns to slow-motion. Deadpool: Yup, that's me. You're probably wondering how I got in this mess. But there's only enough funding for a few minutes of animation, so we're skipping that part. The slow-motion was over as Deadpool then falls down while letting out the iconic Goofy holler. He ends up crashing through the top of a passing bus with the mask underneath, leaving a silhouette- imprint. (*Cues: Goodbye, Chimichanga - Therewolf Media*) For a second, the bus explodes as a green tornado caught Deadpool and throws him to an alleyway as from the tornado once it cleared, the Mask now appears. The Mask: Ssssmokin'! Deadpool gets up from the alleyway. Deadpool: Alright, Majora's mistake! You got one chance to take that off! Deadpool brings out his guns as the Mask then brings out his own, only to be balloon guns. The Green-faced lunatic then blows them up till they pop as his guns are now his preferred multiple firearms. The Mask: Penis metaphor! He unloads all his ammo at the mercenary with overkill. Deadpool: Huh? Deadpool got shot in the chest and much to the Freakshow Master's surprise, he regenerates from that wound. The merc then brings out his twin swords and slices through the Mask's firearms and his head as it is sent flying into the air until it landed on the Mask's neck where he was sliced, with no serious damage. The Mask: Woo! What a ride! Deadpool sighs in irritation as he is then punched by the Mask's boxing glove. The Mask: I must break you. Deadpool: Got it! The Mask: Actually, that's not canon! Deadpool: Let's just say, I know the right people. With this Continuity Gem, I can rewrite anything I need fixing. I could stop Hitler from being born, rewrite the Star Wars prequels, or make you take off that mask! The Mask: Nnnnoooo! Stop it! Nooo! Deadpool: This, is over. The Mask: Ohoho, wow! You weren't kidding! Deadpool: Aw, beans! We're in the storyboards? The Mask: Oh chum, I think that zany stunt of yours ran out the budget. The Mask: Can't make the scene if you don't have the green. Lucky for you... The Mask:'' ...I have an idea!'' Deadpool: Ah, that's it! Honeybun, we're good to go! Deadpool: What? Where did you get that? The Mask: Ohoho, Jack. I'm already wearing it! Deadpool (singing): Look at this guy, he isn't me. Although the internet thinks he might be. Perhaps I gone too far, far from my reality. i'll do this right, I'm not a joke, what even is a chimichangaaaaa-'' ''Deadpool: Fuck you. The Mask: Indeed. The Mask: Hahahaha, who's next? KO! Results Boomstick: Yes! He's gone! He's finally gone! He can never bother us again! (Pause) Why don't I feel as awesome as I should? Boomstick: There's no way to "mask" what we done. Wiz: The winner is- (The letter Deadpool mailed during the battle hits Boomstick in the face. Boomstick: What the hell? Deadpool's voice: Dear Wiz and Boomstick, I know our relationship has been a rocky one, but I just want to say, thanks. Thanks, for helping me rediscover who I am. Who I really am. The past decade of memes and cosplays and Hot Topic shirts changed me, and I couldn't see it on my own. You made me remember my true self, missing feat and all. And with some help from this royalty-free Sarah McLoughlin rip-off song, I hope you can find it in your heart to your true selves too. Sayonara, Death Battle, sayonara. Boomstick: I can't believe I'm saying this Wiz but, I wish he was still around! Wiz: Yeah. Me too. (Boomstick shakes the envelope, causing the Continuity Gem to fall into his hand) Wiz: OH NO!!! (Deadpool appears in a flash of light, back from the dead thanks to Wiz and Boomstick's wish) Deadpool: OH YES!!!! (Wiz and Boomstick scream and make a run for it while The Mask's arm can be seen pulling down an image of himself.) The Mask: The winner is me! Hahahaha! Original Track The song used for the fight is "Goodbye, Chimichanga" by Therewolf Media. The track itself switches between genres, from a fast-paced jazzy piece reminiscent of mobster fight scenes, a casual acoustic guitar, wild west standoff fiddles, somber orchestra, conga music, and a casual tropical theme, reflecting the random and brutal personalities both Deadpool and the Mask display. The title itself seems to reflect how Wiz and Boomstick planned said fight to get rid of Deadpool once and for all. The album’s cover art is that of Deadpool’s face on a circular green spiral, presumably in reference to the Mask, surrounded by knives. Trivia *The connections between Deadpool and the Mask are that they are both comedic comic book anti-heroes with the power of toon force and are known for breaking the fourth wall. Both are also known for being incredibly brutal fighters that are nearly impossible to kill. They were also both once ordinary people that gained superpowers which turned them insane, and have a similar sense of absurd and violent humor within their characters and comic series. *This is the 11th Marvel VS non-DC episode, after Thor VS Raiden, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Wolverine VS Raiden, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Shredder VS Silver Samurai, Carnage VS Lucy, Ultron VS Sigma and Black Widow VS Widowmaker. *This is the fourth episode to be animated in a hand-drawn style, after Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog, Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai and Mario VS Sonic (2018). *This is the fifth Community Death Battle that became an official episode, after Black Panther VS Batman, Ultron VS Sigma, Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon and Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla. *This is ninth Anti-Hero themed episode, after Kratos VS Spawn, Vegeta VS Shadow, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Wolverine VS Raiden, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Wario VS King Dedede, Ghost Rider VS Lobo and Sasuke VS Hiei. *This is the 17th episode to feature a returning combatant, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Ryu VS Jin, Mario VS Sonic (2018), Mega Man Battle Royale, Captain Marvel VS Shazam, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla and Ganondorf VS Dracula. **This is the tenth episode to feature a returning winner, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Mario VS Sonic (2018) and Ganondorf VS Dracula. **This is the second episode to feature a combatant who returned twice, after Black Panther VS Batman. * During the battle, Deadpool showed potential alternate endings to several controversial episodes that have happened in the past, including Link VS Cloud, Goku VS Superman 2, Yang VS Tifa, Rogue VS Wonder Woman and Gaara VS Toph. Category:Death battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Anti-Heroes themed Death Battles. Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles Category:Traditionally animated Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Live Action Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances